


You Put The Spike In My Heart.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Permets-Tu [9]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, Community: Making Hugo Spin (Les Mis Kink Meme), D/s, Dominance, Dominant!Enjolras, Gloves, Kink, Light Pain Play, M/M, Masochist!Grantaire, Quickie, Sadist!Enjolras, Sadomasochism, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Song Lyric Title, Spanking, Submission, Submissive!Grantaire, vampire gloves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a booty call, Enjolras. Act accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Put The Spike In My Heart.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Vampires Will Never Hurt You by My Chemical Romance, because I couldn't resist. For [this prompt](http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/13289.html?thread=8789225) on the Les Mis kink meme: _So, I'm having a pretty crappy week and could really use some fluffy, cuddly, fun, non-angsty bdsm. e/R, Combeferre/Eponine, or Cosette/Eponine, preferred kinks are bondage(especially rope), spanking/light pain play, and age play along with general domination._

**R:** need a spanking

**R:** please? been a good boy

**R:** I am totally not too proud to beg

**R:** pleeeeease

**R:** havent I earned one?

**Enjolras:** 1) you don't have to earn them, just request them, 2) yes, you have earned one

**Enjolras:** 3) busy today, tomorrow still in the air, do you have time after your fencing match? I'll come be supportive and then make you hurt even more.

**R:** can't you fit me in? it'll be real quick

**R:** spank me a few times, send me on my way

**R:** seriously, ten minutes

**R:** kinky quickie

**R:** I'll provide a belt, lots of bang for the buck

**R:** this is a booty call, Enjolras. Act accordingly.

**Enjolras:** come over between 2:30 and 3:30 if you're free. I'll take a 10 min break.

**Enjolras:** But this will be 10 minutes, nothing more, the call is at 4 and we need to prepare

**Enjolras:** And you'll need to be quiet. C Squared have agreed to pretend they don't know what's going on. But let's not give them a show without them consenting to be part of our sex life

**R:** Be there 2:45ish. So I guess no belt? Is loud.

**Enjolras:** my hand only.

**R:** 3:15ish, detouring to buy you spiky gloves.

**Enjolras:** Are you serious?

**R:** My ass deserves the best. Don't you agree?

**Enjolras:** Pick up more condoms, we're running out.

**R:** knew you'd see things my way.

 

\---

 

True to their word, Courfeyrac and Combeferre just wave from the table as Enjolras lets Grantaire in.

"Hi," Grantaire says anyway, because he's polite like that. "Don't mind me." Enjolras huffs and Grantaire grins at him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, clock's ticking, got it. Shall we?"

Enjolras takes the nondescript bag from Grantaire as he herds him into the bedroom. "Pants down," Enjolras orders. Grantaire happily obeys.

Enjolras busies himself with opening the package. The vampire gloves are a lovely leather with sharp spiky tacks on the fingers, and Grantaire desperately hopes he chose the right size. "We're on a schedule," Enjolras says, "so this is going to be as efficient as possible. I'll start the timer, give you eight minutes. Then two minutes for cleanup. You can hang out here until we're done, just stay out of the range of the webcam, both audio and visual. You probably won't come from the spanking, so go ahead and finish yourself off afterwards. You know where the toys are if you want to get inventive. After the call, we go as planned to Jeanne's reading. Any questions?"

"Nope," Grantaire says. "3, 2, 1, spanking time."

"Keep mouthing off," Enjolras mutters, and Grantaire would happily take that dare, but then Enjolras cracks his knuckles and Grantaire loses that train of thought. What was he doing? He can't remember. 

Enjolras examines the sharp points on the gloves, testing one against his thumb before putting them on. They fit pretty well for Grantaire rushing to buy them, so Grantaire gives himself an A for execution. "Right, this could draw blood if I get too hard. Good choice, R. Too hard would be too loud, and this will make me be careful."

"I'm fine with a little bleeding," Grantaire says. "I think this would be, like, band-aid level."

"And we're not set up for that right now, and I'd want to clean the gloves first," Enjolras examines the gloves again and then nods. "Hands flat on the desk and brace yourself," he orders. The desk has a space clear for this, so despite the rush, Enjolras must have done _some_ preparation for this. Grantaire appreciates that. Grantaire places his hands on the desk and bends, presenting his ass as best he can.

Enjolras places the timer where they both can see it. "Remember, you're to be as silent as possible," Enjolras says and then presses the button to start the countdown.

And then the first one comes. It's not hard, but it's... it's _interesting_. Good interesting. Very good interesting. Grantaire spreads his legs a little more, imagining what it would feel like to jerk off to that prickly touch. The gloves probably wouldn't fit Grantaire that well, but he could hold them--

And then he's biting his lip hard to keep from being too loud as Enjolras slowly drags his fingers across fading bruises on Grantaire's thigh. It makes him shiver and squirm and _fuck_ he needs more, he needs more right now. It's like when Enjolras drags his fingernails over Grantaire's heated, tender skin, but _better_ , it's everywhere all at once, a thousand points of pain and pleasure all at once, fuck, it feels so good.

"It's a shame we're in a rush," Enjolras says, sounding very regretful and also very evil. "This presents possibilities."

Grantaire puts more of his weight onto the desk, bending as much as he can, as Enjolras strokes around the curve of his ass. Enjolras presses carefully, then pulls his hand back and the stroke's slightly harder this time, and, _fuck_ , Grantaire's moaning loudly, shit, bad, wrong, bad boy, so he dips his head and takes the collar of his shirt between his teeth so he won't do that again. Enjolras really should have gagged him for this; Grantaire's self-control is terrible.

Enjolras is making the most of their time, though, and Grantaire gnaws on the fabric as Enjolras spanks him. He's not keeping track of the strokes and he doubts Enjolras is, either. The gloves have distracted Enjolras too much, which, well done, gloves, this is fantastic. Each movement of his fingers against Grantaire's skin scratches and stings and he can feel all of it, every twitch of Enjolras's fingers are like sirens in Grantaire's head. He can feel everything Enjolras is doing, the smoothness of the leather of his palm, the sharpness of his fingers, and fuck, so amazing, this is amazing, and Enjolras has both his hands involved now, and the little pricks going in different directions as Enjolras strokes his skin, and, "Oh my god," Grantaire says faintly.

"Three minute warning," Enjolras says. "More cool down or more strokes?"

"One more?" Grantaire twists his head around and Enjolras inhales sharply. He presses his thumb against Grantaire's bottom lip and holy fuck. Grantaire darts his tongue out and licks gently against the leather and the spikes.

"Yummy," he whispers.

Enjolras traces his parted lips, and Grantaire can feel it so sharply, is so intensely aware of it, the feeling, the taste, the smell. Enjolras touches his cheek and Grantaire bites his bottom lip again.

Enjolras growls and grabs him, turning Grantaire to face him fully, and then Enjolras is holding him firmly and kissing him, and the sharp pinpricks against Grantaire's arms feel _so good_ , and Enjolras is being rough, all hail being rough, and Grantaire backs them up and then he sits on Enjolras's desk, and if the timer beeps now, so help me god, Grantaire will not be responsible for his actions.

Enjolras wraps his hand around Grantaire's cock and sometime between him telling Grantaire how beautifully he hurts for him what a good boy taking it and wanting more, the timer must sound for ten minutes, but Grantaire doesn't hear it, and Enjolras either doesn't hear it or doesn't care, so it's all the same in the end, and Enjolras's palm and, fuck, his fingers, it's leather and then _sharp_ and then the smooth palm again and Enjolras is so good at this, so good, so good, Grantaire needs it, he's been so good, please, Enjolras, please, and the spikes are light, almost tickling around the head of his cock and Grantaire can tell that Enjolras is being so careful and it's amazing, making him need it so much, and Grantaire buries his head in Enjolras's shoulder and he doesn't even know what he's saying, but he needs it, needs it, don't stop, Enjolras, please don't stop, never stop, need this, please, so good, feels so good.

And Enjolras is kissing his hair and murmuring, "come for me, that's a good boy," and Grantaire does, helplessly, Enjolras's hands on his cock and milking him until he's done, and then Enjolras's arms are around him and he probably tugs the gloves off because when he takes Grantaire's arm, it's just skin.

"Shit, I can't leave you like this," Enjolras is saying.

"'M fine," Grantaire gets out and then, oh, he opens his eyes, when did they get on the bed? Enjolras is touching him, it's nice and soothing, oh, that must be aloe. That's nice of him.

"Really can't leave you," Enjolras sighs and then pulls Grantaire's pants up and Grantaire figures out what's going on in time for him to be the one to fasten his belt. Because he has some dignity. "Okay, you're basically presentable. I'm putting you on the couch. We'll move the prep over so I can touch you as much as you need, and then during the call, we'll be able to see and hear each other. Okay?"

"Mmkay," Grantaire murmurs, and graciously allows Enjolras to maneuver him back to his feet. They somehow get to the couch, Grantaire's head in Enjolras's lap, and Enjolras plays with his curls while talking with Combeferre and Courfeyrac. They're wrong about a bunch of stuff, which Grantaire expresses through affronted facial expressions until he remembers that, oh, right, he can be loud now. But it doesn't seem much of a point. He can be loud later. Besides, it's still a tight schedule, and he's a good boy.

He thinks he naps a little through the call, but isn't sure. It's comforting to listen to his friends talk, voices in the distance. Mmm. His phone's buzzing against his thigh. Grantaire pulls it out blearily, squinting at it.

It's Jeanne, asking if they can grab her some coffee on their way.

_Sure_ , Grantaire types back. Then he rolls over on the couch and pushes himself up and makes sure to stay out of the way as he heads to the bathroom. He feels more awake after he washes his face, then he pulls his pants down, grabs the hand mirror from the bin, and inspects himself. The marks look good. Very scratchy, he can tell exactly what happened. Well, either he got a spanking with a vampire glove or he has a cat who needs a new scratching post. But they look nice. The marks, not the cat.

Enjolras put some aloe on him and Grantaire dabs some more, because he has to do a lot of sitting tonight. He pokes a scratch that looks deep and winces and puts a couple band-aids on it anyway, even though if it were going to bleed, it probably would have by now. Still, better safe than freaking out Enjolras. Because Enjolras would totally freak out about it.

Otherwise, well, it's obvious he's been biting his lips, but that seems to be all, so that's good. Grantaire checks his watch and heads back to the couch to kill time. 

He's gone through his e-mails and texted his sister by the time the three musketeers are done. He flips through blogs while they debrief and decide where to go from here, and then Enjolras settles down next to him.

"Okay?" Enjolras asks.

"Yep," Grantaire says.

Enjolras kisses his cheek. "Good. I'm glad. I think I have a new favorite way to spank you. Sensation, not force. I approve."

"Speak softly and wear a vampire glove." Grantaire puts his phone away. "Maybe you can gag me next time? Because, sorry, we probably TMI'ed Combeferre and Courfeyrac there, but even without that, gags could be fun."

"I'll think about it," Enjolras promises. He stands up and offers Grantaire a hand up, which he takes because it amuses him, not because he needs it, dammit.

"And Jeanne wants us to bring her coffee," Grantaire says. He looks up and Combeferre and Courfeyrac are really obviously not looking at the two of them. "Okay, how loud _were_ we?"

"Oh, god, Enjolras, please hurt me," Combeferre says, face perfectly straight.

"I need it," Courfeyrac adds helpfully.

"Gags," Grantaire informs Enjolras. "Lots of gags. Buy out the store again like you did with their dildos--"

"I did not," Enjolras insists as he always does.

"You totally did," Grantaire says. "I've seen your receipts, shut up. But, yes, gags. Lots of gags."

Enjolras leans in and whispers in Grantaire's ear, "my slut should be loud." Grantaire shivers. He can feel Enjolras smirk against the curl of his ear. "Understand?" Grantaire nods quickly. "Good." Then he kisses him, possessive.

Courfeyrac is grinning at them. "Enjolras, I have always wanted to say this. Thank you for giving me the opportunity. _Get a room_."

"I pay half the rent, so, technically, I already have and you're standing in it," Enjolras says. He wraps his arm around Grantaire's waist. "Any other editorial comments from the peanut gallery?"

Combeferre looks thoughtful. He opens his mouth and says, "Give me ten minutes."

"You guys are such shits." Grantaire says, but he's grinning. "C'mon, let's go."


End file.
